uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Arriva Kent Thameside
Arriva Kent Thameside is a bus operator based in North-West Kent, England, part of the Arriva group. The company operates services in Dartford, Northfleet and Gravesend, as part of the Arriva Southern Counties division. The company also operates bus services on behalf of Transport for London from their Dartford depot. Depots Dartford (DT) Dartford garage is the only Arriva Kent Thameside depot that does not have commercial services, the depot only handles services contracted by TfL, the other difference between Dartford and Northfleet depot is that the buses in the Dartford fleet are in London red rather than the traditional aquamarine and cream corporate livery Arriva uses. Dartford Garage handles TfL routes 126, 160, 233, 286, 428, 492, B12, B13 and B15. History Metrobus have won the contract for route 126 from 23 March 2013 as well as the contract for route 233 from 23 February 2013.http://www.lots.org.uk/ Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 8.9m for route 233. * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.2m for routes 428 and B12. * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.8m for route 286. * Alexander Dennis Enviro400 10.1m for route 160. * DAF SB200 9.2m / Wright Cadet for routes B13 and B15. * DAF DB250 10.2m / Wright Pulsar Gemini for route 492. * Dennis Dart SLF 10.7m / Plaxton Pointer 2 for route 126. Northfleet Northfleet depot runs commercial services in Dartford, Gravesend and surrounding areas. These Routes are 408, 414, 423, 433, 453, 455, 477, 480, 485, 490, 497, as well as Fastrack routes A and B. Bus types in use * Dennis Dart / East Lancs EL2000 * Dennis Dart / Plaxton Pointer (standard floor) * Dennis Dart SLF / Plaxton Pointer 2 * Dennis Dart SLF / Alexander Dennis Pointer * Optare MetroRider due for withdrawal * Optare Solo SR * VDL SB200 / Wright Pulsar (for routes 480 and 490) * Volvo B7RLE / Wright Eclipse Urban (for Fastrack) * Volvo Olympian / Northern Counties Countybus Palatine 1 * Volvo Olympian / Northern Counties Countybus Palatine 2 Livery SLF 3273 at Bluewater in the now-replaced Bluewater livery.]] The main Arriva livery is aquamarine blue, with champagne cream and white separator line. Fastrack buses at Northfleet use a special livery of light blue at the front and grey at the rear, broken with a navy blue band and thin white lines in the middle of the bus. As Dartford operates TfL routes the Arriva London livery is used at this depot. The original London livery was red, with champagne “cow-horns” (a thined version of the aquamarine swoop) and thin yellow line at skirt level. The Arriva “circles” logo is orange, not blue, as the corporate one. The new London livery is completely red, with the thin yellow line at skirt level and the Arriva “circles” in plain white. A part livery was the Bluewater livery. This was allover blue, with a water shimmer effect. The service using this livery were replaced by Fastrack in 2006. See also *List of bus operators of the United Kingdom References External links * Arriva Bus UK website Category:Arriva Group bus operators in England Category:Transport in Kent